


While you were sleeping...

by gambas_droobles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambas_droobles/pseuds/gambas_droobles
Summary: This is just "While you were sleeping..." rewritten to be about ShibaLev.If you haven't seen the movie, then expect spoilers (I would recommend watching the movie before reading this tho, it stars Sandra Bullock and is fun to watch at least once).
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	While you were sleeping...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any resources to actually write my own fic ideas, but I still want to write so here we are :3  
>   
> I have the script open, the movie playing, and the notes written down. I can't promise anything but I'll be updating this as I go (in any way if I suddenly drop this fic you'll know how it ends if you watch the movie :,) but let's hope I'll just get back into writing)

_  
Okay, there are two things I remember about my childhood.  
First, l remember being with my dad.  
He would get these far-off looks in his eye, and he would say,  
“Life doesn’t always turn out the way you plan.”  
  
l just wish I realized at the time he was talking about my life.  
_

A subway car rattles beneath a cobalt sky. It's a cold November evening. Tucked amid a row of storefronts is Moderatz and Hinch Insurance co. The door opens and the bell jingles. A little boy with a man wearing a heavy gray overcoat step out. The man locks the store, and then he holds the little boy’s hand as they walk down the street together.

 _  
But that never stopped us from taking our adventures together.  
He would pack up our sometimes-working car, and he would tell me amazing stories  
about strange and exotic lands as we headed off to exciting destinations like...  
Odawara City.  
_

Trains pull in and out of the yard. Heavily bundled workmen trudge up and down the tracks. The man and the little boy are standing off to the side. The father points to the wheezing passenger trains. The little boy looks up at him, fascinated.

_  
It’s amazing how exciting Kanagawa Prefecture isn’t.  
_

The little boy and the man walk along the railroad tracks.

_  
But mostly the stories he told me were about my mother.  
He said they met at the World's Fair in 19**.  
He broke the bell with one of those mallets you swing   
and they gave him his choice of stuffed bears.  
He saw my Mom in the crowd but he didn't give her the bear.  
He gave it to a little girl. He told my Mom he'd get her a real bear if one  
was ignorant enough to cross his path.   
They spent a magical day together.  
When the sun had set, she gave him her phone number  
and told him that if he didn't call her the next morning she would know he didn't truly love her.  
He put the number in his wallet and on the train ride home...   
A pickpocket stole his wallet._

__

__

Well, he said, a lesser man who wasn't so in love would have despaired but not him.  
He remembered she was a school teacher so the next morning he started at P.S. Junior  
and searched every school in Tokyo until he found her. 

__

Back in his bedroom, the boy sleeps. The man tucks him gently and turns on the nightlight. He stands in the glow of the small lamp and watches his son sleep.

_  
I asked my father once how would I know I was in love and he told me,  
“The day I met your mother, I heard the Strangers in the Night”.  
_

Years passed and now Shibayama Yuuki is a lonely, 25-year-old, fare token collector for the Tokyo Metro. Adjusting his thick wool jacket, Yuuki peered out of the token booth. That’s when he first saw him.

_  
Well, I didn’t hear “Strangers in the Night”  
But the moment I saw him, I knew he was the one...  
_

A breathtakingly handsome man strode confidently down the subway stairs. He was wearing a cashmere topcoat over a pinstriped Armani suit and carried himself and his briefcase with panache. The man has strong chiseled features, a sharp jaw-line, and eyes Paul Newman would envy. 

_  
He started coming to my booth in September.  
Monday through Friday between 8:01 and 8:15 every morning.   
  
One Monday morning he didn’t show up and I started to panic, but luckily it was  
Autumnal Equinox Day and he was back again on Tuesday morning.  
_

The man approached the token booth and slid 600 yen through the slot. Yuuki smiled broadly at the man as he slid him a ticket. The handsome man scooped it up, not even sparing a glance at Yuuki, and pushed through the turnstile. 

_  
And he was just perfect. My Prince Charming.  
Well, we’ve never actually spoken, but l know someday we will. l know it.  
l just know it.  
And l know that someday l will find a way to introduce myself,  
and that’s gonna be perfect.  
Just like my prince._

__

__

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and Tumblr  
>   
> feel free to come and yell at me


End file.
